nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggernog
' Juggernog '''is a Perk in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. It appears in every Nazi Zombies map (excluding Nacht der Untoten). It is the zombies equivalent of Juggernaut. Juggernog costs 2500 points in every map in which it is available. When purchased it will increase the player's health, allowing them to take more damage (four hits before red, the fifth being death). Locations *Verrückt - The spawn room on the German side of the map. *Shi No Numa - It can spawn randomly in one of the huts. In single player, it is always the second Perk to spawn. *Der Riese - It is located by the bouncing betties, upstairs of the M1897 Trench Gun. *Kino der Toten - Located next to the Bowie Knife, at the back of the theater. *"Five" - It is located outside the door of the DEFCON room. *Ascension - From the spawn room, open the downstairs door, and go upstairs and turn right. *Call of the Dead - In the haul of the ship, downstairs from the back of the ship, where the Semtex is located. *Shangri-La - It randomly spawns by the MPL, or across the mud puzzle. *Moon - Spawns at Area 51, changing between Speed Cola every visit. *Green Run (TranZit) - Upstairs of the house, in the Town section of the map. *Farm - Upstairs of the house, across from the MP5. *Town - In the same location as the TranZit counterpart. *Die Rise - Spawns randomly in the elevators of the Dragon Building. *Mob of the Dead - After riding the Gondola to the docks, turn right, and it is near the Fuse Box for the Afterlife. *Buried - In the Town section, down a narrow alleyway facing the Gunsmith building, in the well known camping spot. *Borough - Same location as in Buried *Origins - Next to and powered by Generator 4, or obtainable via Der Wunderfizz *Shadows of Evil - Can spawn in one of the three districts *Der Eisendrache - In the room between the spawn & the pyramid room, can be obtained via Der Wunderfizz *Zetsubou No Shima - Dropped by a cargo plane either side of the spawn room, or in the bunker in solo. *Gorod Krovi - In the Department Store, near the Pharo wallbuy *Revelations - Upstairs in the Nacht Der Untoten region of the map. Lyrics When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, sugar seduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight! Gallery Juggernog In Buried.jpg|Juggernog in Buried. Juggernog In Der Riese.jpg|Juggernog in Der Riese. Juggernog In Die Rise.jpg|Juggernog in Die Rise. Juggernog In Nuketown Zombies.jpg|Juggernog in Nuketown Zombies. Juggernog In Mob Of The Dead.jpg|Juggernog in Mob Of The Dead. Juggernog in Five.jpg|Juggernog in "Five". Juggernog In Origins.jpg|Juggernog in Origins. Juggernog In Town And Tranzit.jpg|Juggernog in Town/Tranzit. Juggernog In Verruckt 2.png|Juggernog in Verrückt. Juggernog In Shangri La.jpg|Juggernog in Shangri La. Juggernog In Moon.jpg|Juggernog in Moon. Juggernog In Kino Der Toten.jpg|Juggernog in Kino Der Toten. Juggernog In Shi No Numa.jpg|Juggernog in Shi No Numa. Trivia *When playing solo on Shi No Numa in Black Ops, Juggernog is one of the second Perks to appear. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Perk-a-Colas